untitled
by vickyt88
Summary: After sunnydale is destroyed buffy takes dawn to forks to start again. No Bella in this story. Dawn goes to school.Buffy tries to put her life back together while carrying her serect from her friends and everyone else unless they read minds.
1. Chapter 1

I just looked out at the road ahead not really seeing anything around me. I knew Dawn was complaining in the back seat. Xander was singing along with the stereo and Willow and Giles were discussing the end of the hell mouth. But none of it really meant anything to me. If anything I wish it was just me and Dawn. She was the only person I was carrying on for. Not that she liked my decision but our home was in a giant hole that was once Sunnydale. Maybe I could forget monsters for awhile. Just for a little while at least. I knew they wouldn't stop coming just because one hell mouth was gone. None of us were that lucky. Willow thought going to a smaller town up north might help. So we decided on Forks. I tried to be upbeat for all of them but I just didn't care enough. Sunnydale was small it didn't make it any safer.

"Hey Buffy are you alive....wake up?" Xander asked waving a hand in front of my face.

I tried not to laugh. Was I alive? Unfortunately I was. After dying twice you'd think I'd stay that way. But then when you've got a witch for a friend you don't have much choice no matter how you'd rather be. I'd been given my life back, not that I wanted it. Pretending to be ok was hard. It hurt to breathe most days. I wanted to be back where I was. But I couldn't be angry with them. It's not like they knew what they'd done. In their minds they'd saved me from hell.

"Yeah I'm great" I replied with an overly bright smile." Just day dreaming really, sorry"

It seemed to take an eternity to reach the town. Fair enough everything felt like eternity these days but it really was a long journey. Maybe this place could work. Dawn would be back in a normal school and I could work on being who I was before the vampires and monsters and death.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed about Forks was the rain and the black clouds overhead. For cheering up it should have been a bad thing. To me it was kind of calming. Not too bright and loud. Almost peaceful even. I walked up to the house my Dad had arranged for me and Dawn. He hadn't asked too many questions about what happened to Sunnydale and why my friends and Giles were moving with us. Guilt I think helped a lot he was never around not even when mom died so he owed us really. It was beautiful, big enough for the five of us. Dad has already sorted out enrolling Dawn in school so it was just jobs for the rest of us. It was cruel really having to get back to reality so quickly. Especially for Xander losing Anya so cruelly and less than a week before. We all knew life wasn't fair; everyone had been through their fair share of heart ache and drama. Infect I don't think any one of us could claim having a normal life. Being a vampire slayer, a witch, a watcher, being married to a demon, being made by monks to open a hell dimension. I doubted anyone had been through or seen as much as we all had.

"Right Dawn you're getting an early night" I said taking on the parental role "You've got a big day tomorrow."

Dawn rolled her eyes in a typical teenage fashion that I used to be so good at.

"Buffy I'm not five!" She exclaimed "It's not even nine yet"

"actually Dawn I think Buffy's right we should all think about going to bed I've got so many things to work through tomorrow it's all truly fascinating the end of the hell mouth.....terrible of course but I need to do some research and find out how I'm going to replace my books" Giles said taking over in his old watcher way.

I smiled gratefully; I was far too tired to fight with anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning in Forks was as dull as the night before. This was a huge comfort to me. Dawn on the other hand....well not so much. She liked the sun. It wasn't helping her mood much for the first day of a new school she was still going though no matter how much she complained.

"Buffy I really don't want to do this, what's the point?" she asked, eyes pleading with me.

"Because I'm taking care of you for mom, what would she say if you weren't in school?"

At the mention of Mom she shut up and got out of the car. She just smiled and waved goodbye.

I was about to drive off when a familiar tingle went down my spine. I looked over to the other side of the car park. Vampires in the daylight? There had to be something wrong with my slayer senses. I guess emotional stress could do that. But I always went with my gut instinct. Giles was bound to know something. I would have driven off but the intensity of the boys eyes kept me rooted to the spot. He wasn't just looking at me it was like his eyes were boring into my soul.

* * *

Edward looked over at the woman in the car. She was eyeing him warily. He was looking at her in the same way. He'd heard her thought. "Vampire" it rang out louder than every other thought around him.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked "you seem a little spaced out"

"That woman over there knows" he replied simply.

Alice followed his eye line to see where he was looking. She curiously watched the blonde girl with the California tan. She was defiantly new around here and Alice hadn't picked up on anything coming.

"I didn't see anyone new arriving" she said sounding surprised.

"I know which worries me, we should talk to Carlisle" he said without breaking eye contact.

* * *

Buffy headed straight back to the house rushing inside.

"Can vampires walk around in the day?" she asked, rushing so quickly to get to Giles she nearly knocked him over.

"I guess in a sense if there's no direct sunlight"

"But would they just be acting like normal kids and not on a wild killing spree?"

"Erm well no vampires tend to go on instinct and kill unless they're some of the few tactical ones like Angelus and Spike."

"I sensed some vampires at Dawns school today"

"This is all a little unusual Buffy, maybe its stress are you sure of what you saw?" Giles asked rubbing his glasses.

Buffy stopped for a moment and thought about it. She had already wondered that herself. Maybe Giles was right. But she wouldn't be at ease until she investigated it. She would defiantly go on a patrol and get a good feel for Forks. So much for a break from monsters.


	4. Chapter 4

It figured I'd be back to patrolling again. There really was no rest for the slayer, no matter how many of us were now out there. No longer the only chosen one but still carrying on like I was. Forks didn't have as big a cemetery as Sunnydale. But then there would be less death's here. Probably just the naturally occurring ones. Not all the added extra from demon infestation. I really wasn't sure where to try. I knew to trust my slayer senses, they couldn't be wrong. But whatever these things were they weren't like normal vampires. My ringing phone distracted me from my thoughts.

"Is Dawn ok?" I asked automatically answering the call.

"Dawn's fine Buffy, we have a visitor here who'd like to speak to you in person if you could make your way back here" Giles replied.

His voice sounded off and I really didn't like it.

"Giles!" I exclaimed "did you seriously invite the vampire into the house?"

He coughed uncomfortably "It seems I didn't have to"

"Wait....what?" I asked confused "Never mind I'm on my way"

I threw the phone into my bag and ran as fast as my unnaturally fast legs could carry me. It didn't take me long to reach the house but it felt like an eternity trying to get to Dawn. My stake was out ready as I ran through the door. I was prepared to fight, but not prepared for the sight before me.

Giles was sat in the living room deep in conversation with a man I'd never seen before. The vampires from the school were sat with Dawn who was shockingly doing her homework. Xander was staring all googly eyed at an incredibly beautiful woman, or vampire.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling seriously confused. Mr pointy still raised for battle.

"Ah Buffy that was fast, it seems there's been a bit of a misunderstanding" Giles replied.

As far as explanations went it wasn't all that helpful. My look of utter confusion must have been obvious so he continued.

"This is Carlisle and his family, they are vampires just not the kind we normally encounter"

"So I should be calm that vampires can come in here uninvited and sit that close to Dawn?" I question still not quite believing what I was hearing.

"The Slayer" Carlisle breathed not taking his eyes from me. "I've heard the legends of you and the old vampires but I never thought it was real. I guess I should have known better"

I raised an eyebrow at Giles wondering why I wasn't staking these people already.

"Carlisle is a type of vampire I'd only heard of in myths. An evolved kind. Sunlight doesn't kill them neither does anything that works on the vampires we encountered."

A nervous laugh escaped me.

"They're abnormally strong and fast even for immortals" he continued.

I stood speechless. I didn't know how to react. Trapped in a house with something Giles was acting like I couldn't kill and Dawn was sat between two of them. Panic started to rise as I prepared myself mentally to fight.

The vampire from the school stood up. I eyed him warily getting ready to pounce at him when necessary.

"You wouldn't be fast enough" he said almost answering my thoughts.

My eyes narrowed. This kid was starting to annoy me; he came across far too cocky for my liking.

"Your watcher hasn't finished explaining, we don't eat or harm humans so you can relax and stop plotting your attack" he continued.

"How did you..." I started but never got a chance to finish.

"Edward is very gifted" Giles interrupted.

"Edward? " I questioned "We're on first name bases with the undead?"

Edward glared at me. So I gave my best glare right back.

"He can read minds "Giles said excitedly, completely ignoring our little exchange. "And Alice here can see the future, but unfortunately didn't see this so they were less prepared for our arrival."

The people around me didn't look bad and I really didn't want to be angry. The fact they were good vampires really didn't interest me. I wanted a normal life so badly. At least as normal as I could hope for. Not a happy life, I'd never be happy. But calm and safe for Dawn and my friends. Vampires just meant more paranormal activity to me which mean other demons less well behaved would gravitate here.

"You'll be very safe here we're rarely bothered by outsiders this town is well protected and not just by us, Dawn will be fine "Edward said looking straight at me.

I narrowed my eyes "Let's get one thing straight, I might not know how to kill you but I will hurt you if you don't keep out of my head!"

A smirk played across his annoyingly perfect chiselled face.

"I think it's time you all left" I said trying to control my temper "Dawn has school in the morning and we all have a lot to do, we can talk about this tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's P.O.V:

I looked at the pretty blonde woman in front of me. She really had nothing to say to me but she was aware that some sort of truce would need to be worked out so she could avoid her obligation to slay us. She was a bit too wary though trying very hard to keep her mind blank, and doing a good job of it too.

"What are you thinking?" I asked

She smirked slightly "Not getting through?"

"No not today" I smiled back.

The only difference was my smile was genuine. Buffy looked at me with a curious look in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Doesn't it drive you crazy? "She asked "Or can you block them out?"

"People's thoughts you mean, I can hear all of them I just have to work to pick one out"

"That's rough" she said looking truly sympathetic.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience" I replied with a small smile.

Her thoughts were open to a memory where she had been attacked with a demon and left with the curse of reading minds. Something a human couldn't handle. The pain she remembered was unbearable for me to watch. Even more so when she remembered a man who had saved her who she'd had to kill.

She looked up wide eyed. "Did you see?" she asked "You shouldn't have I didn't mean to let my guard down."

"I can pretend I didn't see if it makes you feel better"

She smiled gratefully "Shouldn't you be telling me why I should trust you and not turn you into a pile of dust?"

She was quick with the topic change and obviously didn't want anything personal being shared with me. I could respect that at least we didn't know each other. But there was such a great pain in her eyes behind the smile and bravado act that I wanted to know her and to help. Instead I smirked back.

"You mean besides the fact that you can't kill me?" I challenged "If I was going to kill you I would have already before you could blink"

"I don't know about that whole not being able to kill you thing; I've stopped my fair share of apocalypses and unstoppable demons"

It stunned me completely that this tiny fragile looking girl was chosen to protect the world from demons. But she had more than once I'd seen it in the memories of those who loved her. As well as their concern that she wasn't the same girl they once knew. I couldn't help but feel for her.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to you to make your friends so concerned for you?"

Instantly she shut her mind down thinking about annoying songs and what Dawn would be doing in school.

"I just heard a lot of worry in your house last night"

"Which is none of your business" she added angrily "all you need to know is the hell mouth was destroyed, Sunnydale went with it and now we're here to live"

I sighed.

"Ok I'm sorry"

* * *

Buffy P.O.V:

I really didn't want to spend time with this kid. He had a thing about trying to get close mentally which I defiantly did not like. Giles and Carlisle were equally fascinated by the others situation there was no other choice but to go along with it. Giles needed this. He needed to feel there was still something out there for him to do. Edward was part of the deal. Whether I wanted him to be or not. He was only trying to be nice and I'd had vampire friends before, but he was a little bit annoying with all that mind reading stuff. And being a little bit full of him self. Kind of like Angel....and maybe a little bit of spike being so sure of himself and his strength. I was sure I could fight him if I really wanted to.

"Wanted to try it then?" he asked eyes challenging me.

Most defiantly full of him self. Without thinking I spun a roundhouse kick full force to his head. He wasn't hit at all. He'd moved so quickly I'd barely seen him do it. If I hadn't been the slayer with my own heightened senses maybe I wouldn't have. And maybe he'd got into my thoughts again. I worked hard to up my minds defences before swinging for him again. This time my elbow connected with his nose but there was no sickening crack. Not even a staggering backwards just a dull pain in my arm.

"Did you break it?" he asked looking all concerned again at my arm.

"Of course I didn't" I replied rolling my eyes not letting on that it did actually hurt.

As his guard was down I decided to pounce knocking him to the ground. At least I knew he wasn't unmovable. He rolled out from underneath me and pinned me to the ground. I struggled to get free.

"Ok I get it freakishly strong" I muttered admitting defeat.

His eyes gleamed and a crooked half smile played on his lips. His obvious satisfaction was enough for me to get angry and I used it to push him full force off of me. He didn't go far but it was enough for me to get myself up from the ground and dust myself down.

He laughed quietly to himself but stopped as quickly as he started. I watched him waiting for him to explain.

"Alice is on her way, it seems Dawn cut out of school today"

"She did what!" I yelled


	6. Chapter 6

I stormed through the front door with Edward trailing along beside me.

"Where is she?" I demanded looking from Willow to Xander.

"I err...well...we don't know" Willow stuttered "I'm so sorry Buffy."

I ignored her and looked to Alice. I didn't want to be harsh to my friends but Dawn meant more. She was my sister and I'd died for her. I needed to know she was ok now. Or at least until I found her and killed her myself.

"You can see things" I said almost accusingly.

I softened my voice and started again "Did you see where she went?"

Alice looked at me apologetically "I can't see her, but I think that might mean she's at La Push with the werewolves I can't see where they are, but she'll be safe with them"

I stared at her wide eyed not believing anything that came out of her mouth.

"Safe with a werewolf?"

"They're shape shifters not the werewolf I'd imagine you'd know" Edward interrupted "Harmless teenage boys to you're sister and in control of themselves, they hunt vampires not people"

"Wait a teenage boy" I groaned "That's just as bad!"

Edward smiled his half smile and I tired to smile back.

The roar of a motorbike outside brought me back down to earth. I threw the door open and gave death glares down to Dawn and her tall dark and mysterious friend.

"Get in the house now" I ordered before looking past her to the boy she was with. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jacob Black" he replied coolly. "You must be Buffy; Dawn's told me so much about you"

"Oh really and how exactly does Dawn know you and your motorbike"

"Buffy" Dawn pleaded obviously feeling teenage embarrassment from me acting like her mother but I really didn't care.

"I said inside" I repeated in a low voice.

She walked in without arguing but I could feel the look she was giving me. I walked up to Jacob who was still standing there like all was well in the Forks. I was starting to like this whatever he was less than I liked Edward. I pushed him back against the bike and he looked surprised that I could move him. Not that it had been easy but I wouldn't let that show.

"Explain yourself" I demanded.

"Well I met Dawn at the store she was with a friend of mine; she seemed like a nice girl so we hung out for the day" he said as quickly as he could.

"Hanging out involves a motorcycle and no phone call home?" I questioned.

Secretly I was enjoying the parental role. I'd hated when my mom had done this to me but I had to do it for Dawn because mom would have. Plus a huge kid over 6 foot getting all nervous was kind of fun.

"S..Sorry" he stuttered.

Feeling slightly calmer now that he was nervous about crossing me I smiled.

"Next time a phone call, no cutting classes and no motorcycle"

He nodded in agreement and I could have sworn I'd heard Edward snickering from inside.

"Go home now Jacob" I said walking back towards the door.

I knew Dawn wouldn't be speaking to me. I was used to it. I would have been the same if I'd been a normal teenager. I hadn't had time for boys, not normal ones anyways.

"You can see him again" I told her "But no cutting school and no whining at me about this"

Dawn being Dawn just huffed and stormed upstairs to her room.

I shrugged and turned to Willow.

"He seems ok, typical Summers picking someone who's not all human"

Willow smiled back "What else would you expect"

Edward just rolled his eyes and muttered something about letting a dog into the house.

Since letting me know about Dawn, Alice and he were really starting to grow on me. Shame I wasn't looking for friends they could have been good ones. But what was the point. Living wasn't all that important to me anymore neither was social interactions beyond Dawn and my existing friends. I stepped outside into the garden for some fresh air. Edward followed me out but I was partly expecting it. He'd been following me all day.

"You could do with some more friends you know" he told me "I can't help but worry about how down you are about life."

"You wouldn't understand" I replied without looking round.

"You thought about when you died for Dawn, did you really die?"

"Sure" I shrugged "twice actually, the first time I was 16"

"Twice?" he questioned

I nodded "First time was for a few minutes, then when I died for Dawn it was longer."

"What happened?"

Before I could stop myself the memories of that night entered my head. Dawn being the key, Glory opening the portal to her hell dimension. Only our blood being able to stop it and jumping for her. Even the last words I said to her.

"You should take your own advice" he said with that same old pained look in his eyes" Be brave and live."

I didn't bother to answer.

"How did you come back from Hell"

"Willow cast a spell after the funeral to bring me back to life." I answered

I shuddered visibly at the thought of myself clawing my way out of my own grave. I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. It was chilly but comforting I found I couldn't move away from him even though I knew I should. He was getting in and I didn't like it.

"I hate to think of you suffering in that way, I can't imagine what you went through"

"I was happy" I muttered quietly

"What?" he questioned not fully understanding what I said.

"_Wherever I ... was ... I was happy. At peace. I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it. Time didn't mean anything, nothing had form... but I was still me, you know? And I was warm and I was loved... and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about dimensions or theology or any of ...but I think I was in heaven. And now I'm not. I was torn out of there. Pulled out by my friends. And everything here is bright and hard and violent... Everything I feel, everything I touch...this is Hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that...knowing what I've lost ...__ "_

He held me more tightly and as corny as it seemed I felt safe. Not jumping for joy but it was good to be close to someone again. Someone I could tell without making them feel guilty or hurt. A friend who I could unburden myself on even if it was selfish.


	7. Chapter 7

The more time I spent with Edward the more comfortable I was starting to feel. Everyone else was working and Dawn spent her time out of school with Jacob. I probably could have been more worried but he'd taken my warning to heart. Dawn always checked in when he was around. He was as protective as I was which put me at ease. I doubted he would cross my super strength he'd seen a sneak preview of. Edward didn't really have friends to fill his weekends with either. Two lonely souls. It was all a little bit sad but still nice. It was typical I'd feel more at home with the undead, the one's I was meant to kill. The vampire and the slayer, usually as lovers, this time as friends. It was surprisingly drama free. Forks was the perfect place to relax. Sure it was full of demons but I still hadn't found a place that wasn't. At least these guys were the good ones.

"So what did you want to do today?" Edward asked

"I'm not sure, Dawn's at some bonfire at the beach" I replied

"So you want to go check on her?" he prompted

"No" I shrugged "She'll be ok with Jacob, I swear he watches her more than I do"

"Maybe he's imprinted on her" Edward replied with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow. Imprinted did not sound good. I didn't know what it meant. I did not like it.

"The werewolves imprint on one person only. Kind of like finding your soul mate. You're drawn to them. There isn't a choice" He explained.

I smiled a little. "That's kind of sweet.....and also very weird"

"It's not that strange" he said with a crooked grin.

"I guess not" I replied thinking of Angel when we had first gotten together.

It hadn't mattered that it was wrong. Two enemies, we couldn't help it either. At least with Dawn and Jacob they could both grow old together.

"Yes it is nice they can grow old" Edward said almost wistfully.

I felt a little bit bad for him. Well until I remembered to be mad at him for reading my thoughts. So instead of feeling bad I punched him. Not that hitting Edward did much good. It only made him laugh. I kind of liked making him laugh. He was as down as me most days. At least I could cheer someone up.

* * *

(Hi I'm glad there are a few people reading this and thank you so much for the review. Some more would be nice though, I don't know whether to continue or not! xoxo)


	8. Chapter 8

Edward P.O.V

Buffy was truly one of the most amazing people I'd ever met, Human or otherwise. She was so incredibly strong but also so vulnerable. I wanted to take care of her and protect her. Make her smile again. I really didn't know why I was feeling like that not that she would let me. I'd started spending all my time with her. Not in a romantic way like Alice was teasing me about. It was just so comfortable. She fascinated me. Her mind control. Her devotion to the people she loved and the way she could just carry on after everything she'd been through. She was making me into a love sick, soppy, hopeless idiot.

"Hey day dream boy" she said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry" I replied sheepishly.

"Care to share?" she asked sitting up and turning to face me.

"If I can't be in your head I don't know if I should share what's in mine" I replied.

"It's not the same when you ask first" she laughed.

I loved when she laughed. It wasn't very often and her smiles faded quickly. I knew from the others how full of life she had been. It was hard to see her like this knowing how she was.

"I was just thinking how comfortable it is spending time with you" I replied honestly.

I waited for a reaction. She didn't give one. She just snuggled back onto the couch facing the film that neither of us was really watching. She sighed a little and looked up at me. She looked so cute and innocent curled up in her pyjama's looking up at me with big green eyes. Smiling she snuggled up a little closer to me watching the film again. I didn't dare move. Having her close was hard and amazing all at the same time. I also knew if I said anything she'd back off again.

Buffy's P.O.V

Edward had been so sweet to me since I stopped trying to plot ways of trying to kill him. And I'd really started to like him since he stopped entering my head uninvited. The only problem was I couldn't like him. I'd been there so many times before with Angel and Spike. It always goes wrong when it's a vampire and the Slayer. No matter how good that vampire may be we were enemies by nature and the world usually found a way to get in between us. On the other hand I didn't want to hurt him and make him go away. I couldn't bare it if he left me. Mostly for selfish reasons but also because I did have feelings for him. Those ones I couldn't let myself have. So those feelings I decided to ignore it was safer that way. But I still needed him to be my friends. Besides he had an amazing body and snuggling up to him felt good. I was pretty sure neither of us was watching the film but it was a nice way to spend the evening. No slaying. Just relaxing at home, knowing everyone was safe and having company I felt at home with. Even if he was a vampire.

Edwards arm tightened around me. I didn't think he knew he did it but I didn't stop him. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this close to someone. Spike didn't count really. He'd helped me through the hurt. So was Edward but in a totally different way.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy's POV:

I was meant to be checking through Dawn's school work but none of it was sinking in. All I could think about was Edward and it was driving me crazy. Crazier than I already felt and that was saying something.

Willow knocked lightly on the door and walked in.

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Erm sure I guess" she replied.

A nervous Willow made me nervous. She'd always been the jumpy kind when we were kids but not so much now.

I raised my eyebrow expectantly.

"You've got a visitor" she told me.

I wasn't even sure who knew we were here apart from Dad and Willow wouldn't get all jumpy about my Dad turning up.

Edwards POV:

As much as I tried to stay away from Buffy I couldn't. She'd call me creepy and try to kill me for watching over her house. But I had such a strong urge to protect her it didn't matter. Willow answered the door to a group of people. She was worrying about what to tell Buffy. Not being able to go and just investigate was killing me. Who were these people? Why did they make Willow so nervous? I couldn't quite decide which was worse, waiting to see what would happen or annoying Buffy and just show up like I always did. I jumped down from the tree and headed closer to the door. I listened before knocking.

"Oh my god Angel...what are you doing here?" Buffy said.

Angel? I'd heard that name. It was like a knife to my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy's P.O.V

Sometimes I swear negative things just gravitate towards to me. Vampires, ex boyfriends and sometimes they're the same thing. Ok so it's a little harsh to think of Angel and a negative vamp ex but he always had an annoying habit of showing up when I was falling for someone else. He always decided when we couldn't be together and decided to come back at all of the wrong times. Never when I wanted or needed him. To make it all so much worse for me Edward would have to show up to.

"Angel" I whispered not able to find my voice "what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you're ok, ghost spike is now haunting my offices" he replied

"Well I'm fine" I replied shortly with a convincing smile.

"Hanging with vampires?" he questioned.

I just shrugged. Angel of all people couldn't question me on who I spent time with he was in love with Cordelia Chase and knocked up Darla. Edward and Angel were sizing each other up. It could be kind of funny at some other time to make Edward so jealous but my feelings were already a big confusing mess before Angel turned up. Now I just felt worse. I hated that seeing him after all these years still made me weak. I'd died and everything and he could still make me melt.

"How is Spike?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Annoying as ever I'm stuck with him in yet another life" he replied with a smirk.

I couldn't help but smile thinking about Spike. He may be a pain in the ass but he was still a brave amazing person deep down.

"I'm glad he hasn't changed"

Edwards P.O.V

It was so hard to be in the middle of this. The emotions between the two of them were so strong. I couldn't bear to listen to the thoughts in his head. Buffy just seemed confused. In pain and happy at the same time. She was being extra guarded with her thought but I could see how she felt. It was written all over her face. He'd been her first love. It must have been hard having him here.

"I also came to warn you" Angel said at last.

"About what?" Buffy asked warily

"There's something coming" he said simply.

Didn't he ever just come out and say what was going on. It was going on like some big guessing game. I guess the cryptic brooding guy was his thing. What did she see in him?


	11. Chapter 11

Edwards POV:

I didn't know what to do about Buffy and Angel. I didn't want to leave them alone together but I couldn't interfere either. Emmet just gave me terrible advice all involving kicking Angel's ass.

"Hello Buffy nice to see you" Esme's musical voice travelled up the stairs.

I continued to look through my cd collection as I heard her get closer to the door.

"I haven't seen you in awhile" she said with an accusing tone in her voice.

"You've been busy" I replied trying not to sound as jealous as I felt.

"How do you know I've been busy" she asked suspiciously

I sighed.

"You've been around" she gasped "why didn't you just come by?"

"I didn't want to intrude I was just checking you're ok" I told her "How is Angel?"

"Are you jealous?" she asked

"No" I lied trying to keep the pained look from my face.

Buffy's POV:

Edward looked so hurt about Angel being around. I couldn't believe he was jealous. Before I knew what I was doing I was hugging him. His arms closed round me before I could pull back and suddenly I didn't want to. More trouble was coming. Like I hadn't dealt with enough. Edward's arms felt like the safest place in the world.

"I'll always keep you safe" he replied.

He'd obviously heard my thoughts but I didn't mind. He just held me closer and we stood like that in silence. Every part of me knew this was wrong but I just didn't care. The world wouldn't cut me a break so I'd cling onto the few things that made me feel happy and safe. Edward was one of them. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine and I just stopped thinking.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward P.O.V:

Kissing Buffy was the most unbelievable feeling in the world. I pushed her up against the wall knowing I wouldn't have to be as careful as I would with a normal human. Now that I'd had a taste of her I knew it would never be enough. I'd crave her always. But it was worth it. I pushed closer up against her. She was so warm and perfect. Buffy was perfect and I was letting myself get carried away. I took a step back. She looked a little confused and then hurt which I couldn't bear.

"Edward?" she questioned.

"Sorry I was taking things too far." I apologised.

"I think you'll find there were two of us and I wasn't complaining" she pointed out.

I smiled down and her kissing her softly again.

"I know but it would be wrong of me" I told her "Plus Emmet and Alice are stood outside."

Buffy looked over towards the door. Emmett's distinct booming laughter carried through the door. She narrowed her eyes.

She was just so gorgeous I couldn't stop staring at her. Even Emmett and Alice's intrusion couldn't pull me away.

Buffy's P.O.V:

Well if my head wasn't a mess before it definitely was now. So I fight the universe and go for what I want with Edward and he only goes and turns out to be the only true gentleman I've ever met. But at the same time is such an amazing kisser that all I can think about is more. So it's the slayer and a vampire yet again. Fate sure has a sick sense of humour. I'm pretty sure I would have jumped him anyways if he hadn't pointed out we were being spied on. At least it gave me someone to take out my frustrations on.

"Emmett!" I yelled running to open the door.

He ran down the hall. I knew I was faster so I gave him a head start. Besides it would give me more alone time with Edward. Maybe I could just let Emmett think I was going to chase after him. I closed the door and went to sit with Edward on his black sofa. I snuggled up beside him feeling totally content. I just need to shut down my brain and relax. My feelings were a huge jumble most of the time but when I was this close to Edward the world got kind of quiet. And I liked that a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy's POV:

So getting to spend the entire day with Edward had been pretty much perfect. But like life had shown me time and time again things could never stay that way. All that kept running through my mind was Angel's stupid cryptic message that something was coming. I'd let my guard down and let people in. All it had done was give me more people to worry about.

"You worry too much" Edward said with his trademark half smile.

I through a pillow at him but of course he dodged it. Instead I decided to pounce on him. He knew it was coming but he didn't stop me. Instead he flipped me and pinned me beneath him. I wanted to be mad but he smile is just far too cute. Being with him almost made me feel 16 again.

Edward POV;

Buffy looked so beautiful. She was wearing one of my shirts and smiling. I loved seeing her so care free. Now that Angel was gone things felt a lot more relaxed. Buffy was happy. Dawn was seeing the dog but he wasn't so bad and everyone else was getting along great. The only bad thing was Alice's vision.

I knew I should tell buffy everything but I just couldn't bring myself to add to her pain.


End file.
